Character Profiles
by Calex
Summary: Okay, this is just a small info thing on two of my characters in P,P & H. The title is self explanatory.


**CHARACTER PROFILES**

****

****

**Roman Snape:**

****

**Son of Severus Snape and ****Venetia****Camden**** (granddaughter of Dumbledore).******

**Venetia and Roman lived in America, Roman studied in the Salem Academy, a school for witchcraft in ****Massachusetts****.**

**Roman speaks 8 languages fluently:**

Ø **French**

Ø **Italian**

Ø **Spanish**

Ø **German**

Ø **Japanese**

Ø **Greek**

Ø **English**

Ø **Latin**

** Roman visits his father during the holidays.**

**Venetia doesn't live with Severus because Dumbledore and Sev thinks it's safer for her in America, so that Voldemort won't target her.**

**She lived in ****America**** before that because she had a job teaching in ****Salem****. Now she's deputy head.**

**Roman graduated from Salem as head boy and went to a wizarding University majoring in DADA, a subject which he is teaching in Hogwarts in P,P &F.**

**Roman is SINGLE, though is quite attracted to Nova.**

**Roman has 2 younger brothers, Craven and Lucian, and both are incredibly gorgeous as well.**

**Roman is close to his brothers, and they all go to ****Salem****.**

**Craven is a year younger and Lucian is 2 years younger.**

**Roman had a steady girlfriend once, Michelle ****Somerset****, and never had another one after they broke up as Michelle was his "one true love". They broke up because Michelle decided she liked Craven better, grrr…**

**Craven did not go out with Michelle out of loyalty to his brother, merely rejected her.**

**Craven and Roman became closer due to that incident.**

**Roman became very good friends with Bill Weasley when he went to teach at Hogwarts. **

**Nova de Mornay**

****

****

**Born Lady Nova Christiaan Mornay de Courcy, she was the only daughter of Roderique de Courcy and Sofia Mornay. Parents divorced and she changed her name to include both parents, hence _de Mornay._**

**She went to a wizarding school in ****Italy****, where she lived with her uncle, Eryk Mornay.**

**Nova transferred to Hogwarts when her parents died and she lived with her Grandmere Isabelle de Courcy who requested that she transferred to ****England**** to keep the older woman company. Nova entered Hogwarts in year 10.**

**Nova didn't make many friends within Gryffindor where she had been sorted. Instead, she made friends with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, which further alienated her from her fellow housemates. However, intrigued that the 2 Slytherin Princes would deem to be friends with a Gryff, Ginny Weasley became friends with her.**

**Niall was initiated into their little group by Nova herself, when he had saved her from the unwanted attentions of some Slytherin bullies that did not know better than to mess with Draco and Zabini's friend. The boys mysteriously left her well alone after that.**

**Nova is more of a loner-ish type that likes her own company and can survive if she's alone. Independent, she sometimes likes to sit alone outside under a tree and think about her life.**

**Nova is incredibly intelligent, though she uses her knowledge for evil rather than good in the way that she and the Indefinables cook up ingenious plans with the only intent to irritate the Dream Team in mind.**

**She was elected as prefect, although did not stay in Hogwarts long enough to find out if she would be the head girl.**

**Nova loved to sing and played several musical instruments which include the piano, guitar, violin, saxophone and the drums.**

**Nova was the heir of an incredible fortune on both sides of her family.**

**DESCRIPTION OF CHARACTERS**

****

**Roman:**

**-Blue black hair just touching his collar.**

**-Skin tanned from sports and hours practicing under the sun.**

**-Well muscled from the endless sports he does.**

**-6"2 in height with broad shoulders and narrow hips.******

**-Mysterious, hot dark eyes framed by thick lashes.**

**-Perfect teeth.**

**-Ruggedly dangerous features.**

**-Sinfully good looking.**

**-Dry sense of humour.**

**-Cynical outlook on life.**

**-Does not trust easily.**

**-"I'll never fall in love again!" type.******

**-Royal bastard when caught in the right moment *swoon*.**

**Basically, my dream guy.**** Good looking, brilliant, dry, sarcastic, with a twist of perversity and just a little bit of a bastard at the right moment. =)**

**Nova:**

**-Dark brown hair, mahogany.**

**-Light gold skin.**

**-Curvy and toned at the right places.**

**-5"3 in height with sloping shoulders and a graceful back.******

**-Dark, hooded cobalt blue eyes.**

**-Bow shaped mouth.**

**-Exotic features.**

**-Striking, unusually good looking.**

**-Sarcastic, perverse sense of humour.**

**-Slightly jaded outlook on life.**

**-Keeps herself on guard at all times.**

**-Was in love with Bill Weasley once upon a time.**

**-A major bitch if her temper's grated, but is usually calm, collected and mellow.**

**She's me! Except better looking and more guarded. And the fact that she's in love with Bill. Otherwise, she's a me. Well, a revised version of me, anyway.**

****


End file.
